


Levi x Reader One Shots!

by ThatPersonWhoWrites



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, bookofoneshots, levi/reader - Freeform, levixreader - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPersonWhoWrites/pseuds/ThatPersonWhoWrites
Summary: So this is going to be a book of Levi x Reader one shots! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I'm just now starting it!WARNING! THERE WILL BE SMUT (18+) IN SOME ONE SHOTS! I WILL WARN YOU AT THE TOP OF THE STORY IF A PARTICULAR ONE HAS SMUT IN IT. THANK YOU.ALSO SWEARING SO YEAH.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Snap** _ **_!_ **

 

You cursed to yourself as you hit the ground with a not-so-very-soft impact.

"Armin, you're sweet, but sometimes you get on my damn nerves. Every time I try to use my 3DMG, it fucking snaps!" You say with your voice full of anger. You get up and, without a warning, fall back down.

"Ow, goddammnit!" You sat as you clutch your throbbing ankle.  _Wow, good job, sprained ankle. This is exactly how I wanted to spend my day._ You grumbled to yourself, the pain making you a pouting monster.

"Oi, (L/N)! What the hell are you doing on the ground?" A voice said as you looked up. You were met with steel gray eyes and a disappointed expression. 

"Oh my go- uh, nothing, Corporal, Sir!" You say, giving a sloppy salute from the ground.

The Corporal looked you up and down before he looked you in the eyes again. "Get your ass up." He said, not even a tiny bit of sympathy in his monotone voice.

"Sir, I can't." You said, dropping your fist that was previously on your chest.

He looked back at you, slightly raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean,  Cadet?" He asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle. I was using my gear when the wires snapped and I kind of hit the ground. Really, hard." You said, wincing as pain shot up from your ankle, all the way up your leg.

The corporal sighed and muttered under his breath, "Dumbass.". He walked over to you and swiftly took off your boot, thoroughly inspecting your ankle, which was already starting to swell up. "Yeah, its sprained alright. You are goddamn lucky we weren't actually on an expedition. You would be dead by now." He said, looking up at you.

You tried averting your gaze away from his, but to no avail. You hated moments like this. Moments where you looked like an idiotic moron infront of Humanity's Strongest.

You heard the Corporal huff and stand up. He offered you a hand.

You gratefully took it and he hoisted you up on your good foot.

"I should probably carry you. You'll look like a fucking idiot hopping on one foot. Especially when you got dirt all over your uniform." He said getting behind you.

"N-no, Corporal! I'm perfectly fine- ah!" You gasp as he puts one arm under the crook of your legs, and one arm behind your back, picking you up effortlessly.

"You were saying?" He said, a smirk ghosting his features.

You stuck your bottom lip out and looked away, blushing like crazy.

He looked ahead of himabd started walking to the infirmary. "Tch. That's what I thought." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You laid in your bed at the infirmary, having just woken up from a nap. You rubbed your eyes and looked around. There were nurses scattering to and fro like mice. You looked to your right where you had a heard a squeaky door creak open. A nurse's head pooped in.

"(F/N) (L/N)? Lance Corporal Levi has requested to meet with you in here." She said, smiling.

The Corporal? Requesting? Maybe he's sick.

"Um, yeah. He can come in." You said, smiling back.

She disappeared behind the door and The Corporal took her place.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, coming in and closing the door softly behind him. 

"Sir, it's a sprained ankle, it's not like I'm si-" You started, but he cut you off.

"How. Are. You. Feeling?" He said with more emphasis after he sat down on a chair beside your bed.

You were taken aback by his concern, but replied. "Fine, sir. It'll heal with time."

He let out a "hmpf" , letting you know he was listening. "Levi." He said.

You cocked your head a bit, confused as hell. "Uh, (F/N)?" 

He sighed and looked at you. "No, retard. Levi. Call me Levi when we are alone. Drop the formalities."

You blushed for an unknown reason. "O-oh...ok...Levi." You said, looking down at your hands.

"Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with someone like you." He said and that made your heart completely stop mid-beat.

"Corp-Levi...what?!" You said, just before he smashed his lips into yours.

Your eyes were as wide as dinner plates and your face as red as a tomato.

He pulled away and smiled. Wait. He fucking SMILED.

"I love you, fucking brat." He said, lifting his hand to move a strand of hair out of your face.

"I...I love you too, Levi..." You said, blushing mad. You never knew you loved him, but  ow you were sure you did.

Kisses and all.

~~~~~~~~BONUS~~~~~~~~~

After the kiss, there was an awkward silence between you and Levi.

He broke it by saying, "After your ankle is healed, your moving to my room. Then I can show just how much I love you every single night." He said with a small smirk.

You looked at him, shock written all over your face. You suddenly covered your face in your hands and screamed quietly while Levi chuckled beside you.

 


	2. Freedom (part 1)

 

 

Levi falls into your chest, breathing heavily and face hidden away into the mountains that were your breasts. His arms were wrapped securely around you, and his body itself was between your thighs, stomach rapidly rising and falling. You gently touched his back and felt he was drenched with sweat. Although, you didn’t care about that, given you were in the same state as him. You gave a small smile, moving your hand up his back to run your fingers through his hair. He felt you move and lifted his head up to look at you, surprisingly for him, lovingly. You were absolutely in love with this man. Hopelessly, you might add. Everything about him was just amazing. And right now, his appearance made you love him more than you originally thought. His eyes were half-lidded and his slightly swollen lips were parted open half way. His ebony hair, despite the sweat, fell perfectly over his forehead and eyes, apart from the few rebellious strands here and there. He gave a genuine smile and your heart immediately stopped. You knew how he hated showing emotion or affection and the thought that you were the only one he would care to show it to, made you swell with joy. He strained his neck, leaning in to give you a peck on the lips, and then cheek, and then finally, nose. 

 

It was hard to believe this man had just taken your virginity.

 

He gave you one last kiss before letting go of his death grip on you, rolling over on his back beside you. “So,” He said, putting an arm slightly around your form that had just sat up and was now fixing the covers so that were straight enough to cover you and him with. “How was it?”

 

You let out a small, breathy laugh and looked back at him. “Amazing. They don’t call you Humanity’s Strongest for nothing, do they?” You said as you reached back and ran a hand through his hair and slightly slicking it back. He sat up himself and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. You giggled, as he gave you a kiss to the top of your head. 

 

You finally had the covers fixed and you moved them over both of your bodies. Right as you placed them on top of you and him, he pulled you both down, your heads hitting the pillows. He embraced you from the side, face buried into you neck and hair, sighing out of exhaustion. You hugged him back, pressing your lips to his hair. 

 

“You know, these titans better die off soon.” His voice was slightly muffled, but you heard him perfectly.

 

“Yeah, I know. It would be nice if-” You were cut off by his grip tightening.

 

“Because all I want is to just have a life with you without worrying about the fucking possibility of one of us dying all the time.” He said, pulling your heartstrings. 

 

He was making you tear up. Goddamnit, Levi Ackerman.

 

“Mrs. Ackerman sounds nice.” You said, almost to yourself.

 

Levi’s head quickly shot up, looking at you with slightly widened eyes. After a moment of shock he gave a small smile. “Yeah. It does.”

 

You gave a content sigh and hugged Levi. Right as you were about to doze off, you heard him speak. “Little mini-me’s sound decent.”

 

You would of laughed right then and there at his unexpected choice of words, but you were already drowning in disbelief. You heart felt like a drum, pounding over and over again. You went to say something but saw that he had already fell asleep. You shifted in his arms to a position where you were comfortable and studied his face.

 

_ Could he have meant that? _

 

You curled into his embrace, closing your eyes.

 

“I love you, Levi.”

 

_ Timeskip (about a year later) _

 

A year had passed since you and Levi had first gotten together. The time was gone, but the love was not. You still basically worshipped each other. You were happy that you were still both alive to see the next day. There were times when you convinced yourself that it was the end, but Levi had always been there to protect you, and vice versa. You both had scary moments where one of you thought the other might die, but one of you, either it was you or Levi, always pulled through.

 

There had been this one time Levi was in danger of bleeding out and he fought his way through it, saying that he wouldn’t dare miss out on a life with you just because of an “idiotic death”.

 

You were the same way.

 

And now, that fear might never exist again.

 

The owner of the Colossal Titan, Bertholdt Hoover, was discovered, and his partner in crime, Reiner Braun, who was the Armored Titan. Both were kept by the Military Police and the Garrison combined, and were watched closely, both day and night, so they wouldn’t give the people a surprise attack. They would soon be executed.

 

No titans had been seen for the past two weeks, no matter where the Survey Corps went outside the walls. Hanji Zoe, the scientist of the Survey Corps, had concluded in her studies that somehow, someway, the titans had been eliminated. She had announced that to everyone and at first, no one believed it. Why would they? After centuries of being at the merciless hands of those beasts, no one would ever think that they could be free, just like that. But after some hard explaining on Hanji’s part, everyone started to believe. And it was an emotional ride for all of you.

 

Including you and Levi.

 

Hanji was walking around, comforting and hugging people, when she finally came to you two. She never saw you two cry. You looked up and saw Hanji, glasses resting on top of her head and arms wide open.

 

“Hanji...Is it really true?” You stood up from your seat, legs shaky. “Are we really free?”

 

Hanji kept on smiling, tears coming to her eyes as well. “Yes, (Y/N). We are.”

 

Tears once again started streaming down your cheeks as you jumped into the woman’s arms, burying your face into her shoulder. You pulled back after a while, laughing nervously. “Sorry, I got your jacket wet.”

 

Hanji laughed. “Does it look like I care about my jacket? I might never have to use it again!”

 

You laughed back and saw her glance down at the man still seated down next to you. His head was hanging low, tears visibly dripping into his lap, although his face could not be seen. You saw his shoulders shaking, as if he was trying to hold in his sobs. Hanji moved to the other side of him and patted him on the back. He flinched, but still kept his head down.

 

“Congratulations, Levi. You made it. You’re walking with everybody else into freedom.” She said, surprising you and probably Levi that she hadn’t called him “Shorty”.

 

“This fucking world, I swear to god.” You both heard him say, shocked. Hanji instinctively pulled her hand away.

 

He finally lifted his head up, tear-stained face giving a relieved smile. “Always surprising me.”

 

He turned to Hanji, who also had a relieved smile. “So, the deaths weren’t in vain, huh, Hanji?”

 

She shook her her head in response.

 

Levi made a small “hmpf” sound and looked forward again. He was trying to tell Hanji something without actually telling her anything and she seemed to get the message. She stood up and hugged both of you before going on to the other people in the room.

 

Levi glanced over at you and smiled. You smiled back and embraced him. He returned the gesture and burrowed into your hair.

 

You felt him let in a breath and then release it, like he had never done it before. “So,” He started, hand rubbing up and down your back. “What kind of house do you want?”

 

You breath hitched in your throat, tears threatening to spill again. “I…” You gripped the back of his jacket, like he was going to disappear in any moment.

 

You then pulled away, looking into those silver eyes you had grown to love so much.

 

“I don’t care what kind of house it is. As long as I’m living with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sooo hope you like the first one shot! If you did, you can leave requests down in the comments if you want! I have major WRITERS BLOCK AHHHHH


End file.
